One Hell of a Ride
by AlexLD
Summary: Hancock and Violet have finally decided to travel together, which proved to be frustrating at first. But Hancock knows it'll be one hell of a ride. -HancockxSole Survivor-


~This is a cute, quick little one-shot I decided to do today so sorry if there are any mistakes, I didn't exactly spend much time on it. This story uses my S.S/OC Violet, who is also in my other full fanfic.~

This was their second day they've spent together. The first day was...tough, to say the least. Violet clearly wasn't used to having someone accompany her on her travels. So, she kept up her serious, no nonsense attitude all the way up until night fall when they decided to camp out in a small schoolhouse in the middle of a deserted town. Up until that point, she had rejected any attempts Hancock made to try to lighten the mood and make things less awkward. His attempts were always met with either complete silence or a sharp 'We have to focus.'

To be honest, Hancock was half-tempted at the end of the night to give her a piece of her mind. He was the one that volunteered to come along and help her. A little bit more appreciation would have been nice. But he kept his mouth shut for the time being. Though, partially because he found this attitude amusing coming from a woman who didn't seem threatening or tough in the least bit. If she continued on with it the next day, he would have had to say something.

But it didn't go on for too long, much to Hancock's relief. Violet had been settling herself on top of some raider's abandoned sleeping bag while she rummaged through the also abandoned duffel bag in hopes of finding anything good. And in the middle of all of her searching, Hancock could have sworn he heard the barely audible mumble of a 'Thank you, Hancock.'

He would be lying if he said it hadn't made him break out into a grin. A grin that was quickly hidden by his hand as he popped a Mentat into his mouth. He was pleased with the comment, even though it did sound like she was almost disgusted to say it. But that just made him even more pleased. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that he would grow to love watching that wall around her crumble and let who she really is break out.

And now, the morning after, Hancock was even able to see the blonde crack a smile.

"Mentat?" Hancock extended the metal tin out towards Violet in offering as she was loading up her pistol. She eyed the ruby colored pills suspiciously, before giving a firm shake of her head.

"I don't fuck around with any chems." The confession admittedly shocked him at first, being the slight chem addict he is. And being in Goodneighbor for so long, where pretty much anyone has taken at least a few chems in their life, he was just used to that mentality. So, it came as a surprise that someone completely refused his offer for a mere Mentat.

"You know, we're gonna have to change that, sister." He raspily uttered as he closed up the tin and placed the red pill on his tongue, followed by a quick swig of water to wash it down. At that same moment, he caught the twitching of Violet's lips out of the corner of his eye. The twitching that soon turned into a full, genuine smile that seemed to fit her much more than the frown she wore 90% of the time.

Hancock couldn't help the twitching of his own lips, though they curled into an amused smirk instead. His head turned to face Violet's kneeling form, black eyes trained on her pale blue ones. "Something funny, huh?"

Violet's eyes widened in surprise, obviously not having expected to be caught. Her smile was quickly forced down and disappeared within seconds with a faint, but noticeable dusting of pink coating her cheeks. A sentence was grumbled under her breath, but Hancock couldn't make out what it was. So he instead stayed leaning against the wall beside a broken window, arms crossed over his chest as he waited for her to finish up.

 _There's something cute about you, doll._

A mere blink and a shake of his head quickly washed that thought away. A thought that actually surprised him, unsure of what exactly prompted the thought to begin with. However, even with his denial about his thoughts, he still couldn't help but watch the blonde as she finished getting her things together. It was the little things that caught his eye, but that may have been due to the Mentats kicking in. The way her dirt covered fingers struggled with tugging the zipper of the bag shut. The way she nearly stumbles forward and huffs out as she slings the now closed up bag over her shoulder, clearly having put in more than she can carry but not wanting to admit it. And what really caught his attention, was the way she pushed her short blond locks in front of her face to hide that blush that stained her cheeks.

They may have only known each other for a week and traveled for just two days but there's one thing Hancock knew very well.

This was gonna be one _hell_ of a ride.


End file.
